


Undercover

by kinkymastermind (writingcreature)



Series: H50 Ficlets [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bikers, Developing Relationship, Fantasizing, Hot, M/M, Naughty, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/kinkymastermind
Summary: A little story about an undercover mission that turns into something that might complicate the lives of our boys or simply put: be careful what you wish for because you might get more than you expected...





	Undercover

_The door shut behind Danny. His heart sank. He decided to head straight to the bar. Every couple he passed on his way was either making out, taking drugs, drinking vodka, or a combination of all three. Danny swallowed. He closed his eyes for a heartbeat. The hands of strangers were all over his body as he moved through the crowd. Caressing him or tugging at his clothes. It hadn't been a good idea going undercover with a bunch of crazy bikers. No, not the Hell's Angels. These guys were much more dangerous. They were parts of 'The Corporation,' Albanian Mobsters of the worst kind. Their life was based on daily races, lots of drugs, drinking vodka like it was water, burning rubber, and money like there was no tomorrow. Once you've joined this exclusive circle, you couldn't just back out or buy your way out. Those who'd tried ended up in a body bag in the morgue. Accident or suicide, better call it murder._

_It scared the shit out of Danny how easily Steve blended in, in this group, like he'd been born into this elite. Was it the adrenaline that pumped through his veins when he'd won another race? Was it the attention he got? Danny didn't get it. They'd argued about it time and time again. Steve said he was just playing a role. Really? He was so freaking good at it that he deserved a fucking Academy Award._

_Some of the looks Danny received were kind, some of them were not, but most of them were possessive and hungry. He hoped to make it to the bar in one piece. His heart was already in his throat as he forced himself to walk further._

_It was his fault. He'd taken Steve's idea for granted. He didn't have a choice either because he promised to have Steve's back like the crazy Ninja!_ SEAL _would have his._

_He hated the mission. He hated this place. And it seemed for some of these guys, Danny was nothing more than fresh meat. A very attractive piece of fresh meat._

_Sweat was beading on his forehead and upper lip as he finally reached the bar. He ordered some Jack Daniels. With the glass in his hand, he turned to face the crowd. And before he knew what happened the crowd parted and there he was, Steve. Out on the dance floor, becoming one with the pounding rhythm. His face was turned to the ceiling. Danny blinked. For a fraction of a second, Steve looked like a god. A god, drawing on the energy of this place. A satisfied smile crossed Steve's face, and he brushed his fingers through his hair. Then he shook his head as if clearing away his thoughts._

_Danny downed his drink in one gulp. Every time Steve moved, the black leather pants hugged tightly to him, accentuating his perfect ass and his muscular thighs in ways that made Danny's mouth water and his cock rock hard. Now he knew it for sure. It had been his worst idea ever to join Steve on this undercover mission. He experienced feelings so pure and so wrong at the same time._

**Present day**  

Denim is chafing on leather, when Steve throws himself onto the couch clad only in his jeans, one foot casually dangling from the arm of the couch, while he is staring at his sleeping partner. The bottle of beer in his hand is cold; he takes a huge swig. The cool liquid is hissing down his throat. 

But it cannot quench the heat inside of him. The heat he has been feeling for days, and that has been spreading like wildfire from his groin whenever he has watched his partner. Secretly—Danny doesn't know anything about it. May God prevent it; how would his partner react if he found out? It is the forbidden lust, simmering inside of Steve like the molten stone in a sleeping volcano, deep down below the surface. Steve can hardly remember exactly when it had started. 

Too blurred are the pictures of the past few days, when he had been fighting crime side by side with his partner. It had been a trip to hell. Literally, and at the very last moment, Danny had saved his ass. Speaking of which, he would love to press his own body into his partner's now, feel his heat, take in his scent, take him with soft force. 

He clenches his jaw. One more night is all he has to spend with Danny in this damned room. One more night and then the mission is complete. Steve is tired and worn out, but at the same time, he's running high on adrenaline. The constant danger of being discovered, the fast bikes, the smell of burning rubber, the lifestyle of these people, and, last but not least, Danny in a biker outfit. All this together arouses him more than he can tell. 

Nervously Steve keeps turning the bottle in his hands, takes another sip. Hoping the burning desire will go away, once and for all. Before Danny had gone to sleep, he had had a shower. Hot steam had filled the room and Steve had found himself staring at his partner's luscious ass, studying his every move, imagining what would happen if he would simply go over and do all the things he had imagined for days with him. 

Damned, his dick is hard as steel once again, pressing against the zipper of his jeans. Steve swallows, sweat beads his forehead, his upper lip. Hastily he brushes it off with the back of his hand after he had taken yet another swig. He knows how wrong it all is, but he can't help it. The curtains bow in a light breeze that comes over from the sea, filling the air with a light salty scent. Steve is so hard that it starts hurting him. He pulls a face, takes another swig and wishes he would be somewhere else. Danny's naked body is only partly covered by the sheets. He seems to be dreaming, tossing and turning in his sleep. 

The pale moonlight enhances the play of his muscles even more. There is a light sheen of sweat on his body as well. Damned, Steve thinks if he could only find the courage to lie down next to Danny and lick that sweat off his beautiful body. He can almost feel his tongue lick Danny's crack and down to his sensitive orifice, treating it until he is ready and willing to take Steve's cock in. 

A bitter smile crosses his lips. 

_"Danny if you only knew how much I'm longing for you. With every minute that passes, I'm falling for you more. I want to do things with you, tell you about my feelings, prove my love for you in a totally different way than before. I want to be one with you."_

Great! He is staring at the bottle in his hand; it is empty. How could he have thought that beer could solve this problem? Carefully, not to wake Danny, he gets up, goes to the fridge, and grabs anoter bottle.

\----

"How long will Steve keep up this facade?" Danny, who hasn't slept at all since he had gotten to bed, asks himself. Steve must have thought that he was a complete idiot for thinking that his strange behavior and looks hadn't been registered by his partner. First Danny had thought he must have got it wrong. Then he had thought that Steve was losing it and then he started feeling oddly attracted to him. 

It is strange to feel such things blossoming inside of him. Heavens, they are partners, after all. They had been hunting down perps for quite a while now. At first, they couldn't stand each other. But times have changed, obviously.  Watching Steve fight, his strong fingers gripping the cold steel of his weapon, these things had been, until now, never been very special for Danny. But yet, since Steve had started behaving so strangely towards him, he also started seeing more in it. 

Feeling a desire inside of him, that was so against nature, Danny doesn't know what he is supposed to think about that, and he still hasn't made up his mind in that night. Steve doesn't suspect that Danny has been watching him through half closed eyes. His low moan, his erratic movements, the sheets that were barely covering his body, all that has happened on purpose. 

Steve had been looking so damned cool and sexy, sitting on the couch just a moment ago, only clad in jeans and nothing else on his slightly shimmering, moonlit body. But what if Danny just imagines things? What if he just sees things which aren't there? And what does the guy, his partner, do now? He is standing in front of the fridge, sticking out his well-proportioned ass in his direction. Danny's thoughts go rampant. 

_He gets up, goes over to his partner, takes his hips, makes him turn around, looks into his incredible blue eyes for a moment, and then tiptoes to press his lips onto Steve's, while his hands are busy getting rid of the annoying piece of denim he is still wearing. Steve's hard cock jumps out, while his owner is whispering dirty words into his ear, describing the things he wants to do with him. And all the while Steve's breath is ghosting over Danny's skin, caressing him._

_ENOUGH!_ It is time to turn around. A few tell-tale drops find their way to the tip of Danny's cock, how can he have the hots for his partner? 

\----

 _What the hell was that?_ Steve slams the door of the fridge shut and turns around abruptly. Has Danny just moaned loudly, or has that been his imagination? After only one bottle of beer? Impossible. Or has it been his desire that is still pumping through his groin, taking away his sanity? 

Damned. How long can he hold on like this, without going insane? He rubs his cock. That thing is going to burst his jeans for sure. Maybe he should go to the bathroom to get some "relief?" Just great. 

Danny as a centerfold for jerking off? What is that supposed to mean? Steve's about to lose his mind, that is for sure. Hastily he takes another swig and plops onto the couch again. Safe distance. Anything is better than lying next to Danny. Why do they only have king size beds in here? Okay, he will spend the night on the couch and find some explanation for it. Hell, yeah.

 _"I am sorry, I couldn't sleep next to you because you would probably have woken up with my cock shoved up your sweet ass in the morning.“_  

It is so bizarre it is almost funny. If no miracle is going to happen, this will become one of the longest nights in all his life. Has Danny just huffed out another moan?

THE END? 


End file.
